legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kongol
Kongol (コンゴール, Kongōru) is originally a boss that appears at Hoax and then Kazas. He is once again encountered at the Home of Gigantos and from here on out he remains in the party. His brutal strength and gigantic size are a deadly combination. Unlike in other games, the fact that all healing is percentage based turns aside the threat that characters vulnerable to damage pose to the availability of healing, somewhat. In other words, the fact that Kongol has double the HP of other characters does not mean that healers have to heal him more to get him to full or half. So his more-than-half magic resist is actually less of a handicap than his more-than-double health pool is a bonus. The same may be true of his damage output, or not: he is strong, but he is slow. However, one thing is certain: having Kongol in the party is as much about saving healer's turns so they can do damage, or replacing healers in the party so damage dealers can be added, as it is about getting turns doing damage. The Pandemonium Repeat Item is a natural for Kongol, taking physical damage on his peerless armor and superlative health pool and away from squishies. Character Design Kongol is a Giganto with black hair in the style of a mohawk, red markings over each of his eyes that resembles a face paint and eyes with no irises. His appearance and as a initial boss character, he was seen in shirtless and wears only a brown cross belted armor with a skull insignia at the center of his chest, yellow pauldrons in each side of his shoulder, a brown loincloth with a black belt with a bull shaped buckle and a traditional black furred with steel strapped gray boots. He also wears a traditional brown gloves with black furred sleeves and wields the giant axe. As a boss character, Kongol unsheathes his giant axe and fights barehanded. When he faces Dart and the group before they confront Emperor Doel, Kongol is seen in his traditional Giganto armor similar to his brother Indora but in a skull motif and fights using claws instead of his giant axe and the color of his armor is light gold and black. However when he was defeated, his armor is destroyed to reveal his primary outfit which is concealed through his traditional armor. As a Dragoon, Kongol bears a strong resemblance to Belzac's Dragoon form. He wears gold Dragoon heavy armor with indigo blue accents and a green gem at the center of his armor, a matching gold greaves which is connected to his armor, indigo blue pants, gold knee-high Dragoon armor boots with indigo blue round designs in the center and his giant axe transformed into a large Dragoon Axe in a steel motif. He also wears a matching gold gauntlets, a gold v-shaped dragon headband and his Dragoon wings are light orange, light yellow and gold with black metallic outlines. While in this form, the accents of his Dragoon armor are capri blue and his Dragoon wings appear as light purple, light green and gold with black metallic outlines. Personality As a Giganto, Kongol doesn't posses a high level of intelligence. However, he is extremely loyal to someone that cares about him and will do anything to protect them. His loyalty is easily seen toward Emperor Doel and Dart, which means Kongol is a man who knows to repay others' kindness. He is also serious yet fierce in the battlefield. His personality makes him easily acceptable by the team, even though his closest teammate is most likely only Dart because he owes him his life as seen in his speech with Indora. Attributes & Abilities As a Giganto, Kongol already possess formidable physical power. Also, he uses an axe which is an incredibly destructive weapon. With his life trained as a warrior, Kongol is an absolute powerhouse for his team. Kongol possess the best physical attributes but very poor magical abilities. His HP, Physical Attack and Defense are the highest of the team. However his Magical power both attack and defense are very low, his speed also extremely slow due to his sheer size and highly recommended to equip him with speed raising equipment, such as the Bandit's Ring. But Kongol is very useful as a powerful vanguard and defender. His dragoon raises his physical damage resistance to maximum along with an even greater increase of Magical Attack and Defense, although . Kongol only has 3 magic spells (everyone else has 4) likely as a reference to the fact that his magic power is so low. Where with the speedy characters it is a case of maximizing a strength, giving Kongol Speed boosts is a case of ameliorating a disability. Using the Speed Up item of course doubles his speed, but the Bandit's Shoes plus Bandit's Ring, more than double it. It is not clear whether Speed Up doubles the base Speed or the Speed adjusted by Equipment, so the total of all three may be 140 or 100. This can allow for some serious damage done to a boss at the start of a fight, especially if used in conjunction with his Dragoon Special. It can also be used to quickly heal by defending or leveling up additions at a fast pace, being that he has the second most to level up in the game. * All characters' maximum level is 60 All of the attributes can be enhanced by Accessories, and their values are always shown as a total of the base value plus the bonus granted by currently equipped accessories. The value for the equipped accessories is never shown separately, but can only be inferred by choosing another item to equip * All characters' HP gain per level accelerates; Kongol's, from an average of 39 HP for each of the first ten levels, climbing quickly to 70 for the next ten, and on up to an average of 162.5 HP for each of the last ten * Physical Attack (AT) goes to level 40 at 4.8 per level, nearly three times Meru's and Shana's early AT. After 40, it increases less, ending at 254 * Physical Defense (DF) stays almost at the physical Attack value * Magical Attack (MAT) : starts near 1, and climbs very slowly to 1.25 per level * Magical Defense (MDF) : very near magical Attack, but climbs instead to 1 1/3 * Kongol's Speed is 30 * Kongol's base chance to hit with Physical and Magical attacks is 100% * Kongol's base chance to Evade Physical and Magical attacks is a base 0%; enemies must have a lowered chance to hit Kongol for him to evade Entirely subject to correction, the level Kongol may be at when he joins the party: nineteen.https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/197765-the-legend-of-dragoon/42851444 Weapons Armor While weapons are always for one Dragoon, Armor is usually for more than one. Like Haschel, none of the body armor that Kongol can wear can be worn by another Dragoon, except for the Armor of Legend that everyone, male and female, can wear. Like Haschel, there is one helm that he alone can wear, although he can wear others. There are no restrictions on boots other than Male and Female. Only Kongol can wear this helm: These are body armors that can only be equipped by Kongol, in order of their defense: Additions Because he levels only three additions, they should not be very much harder to Master than with other characters. But Kongol has both, the lowest Speed, and the lowest maximum SP return for his additions. Players who prioritize gaining all his Dragoon levels will need to choose Kongol's equipment with an eye to SP gain or Speed boost. His final addition, Bone Crush, hits only 5 times (as opposed to the usual 7 of other characters). Bone Crush does give 100 SP even at the start, though. Kongol's dragoon addition can hit a maximum of 4 times (as opposed to 5 like everyone else). This is likely because of his focus on pure power over speed and will try to deal as much damage in one blow as possible. *It is interesting to note that Kongol's final addition, Bone Crush, hits only five times unlike every other characters final addition which hits seven times. Dragoon Kongol's Dragoon form at D'LV 5 and level 60 * AT : 431; nearly three times higher than Rose and Dart in normal form * DF : 635; an ungodly amount unmatched by any primary stat of any character * MAT : 165; 10% higher than Rose and Dart in normal form * MDF : 200; only Shana and Miranda are tougher against magic in normal form Acquiring the Spirit There are actually two different ways to obtain this dragoon spirit, the first way is to buy it from the man in Lohan that gave the player the bottle earlier in the game. Initially, the man asks 1000 gold for the stone. If the player are planning on using Kongol as a party member, this is definitely the way to go, as the only other way to acquire it is nearly at the end of the game, when the player fights Kongol's brother, Indora, and also acquires Indora's Axe. Getting it in Lohan gives the player a lot more time to level it up and attain the skills that come with the Dragoon Spirit. To get to Lohan after disk 2 via boat, take the Queen Fury back to Donau. This will trigger a need to put in disk 1. Dragoon Magic With so many Earth Element enemies, Kongol's magic is weakened further. However, with only a 300% bonus on Bone Crush, Wind Element enemies will be hurt more by the element bonus on his Perfect! addition, or perhaps even his magic. Also once the player gets Kongol after he joins the party just travel back to Donau. Then go south, past Fletz Castle, and choose "South of Serdio" at the Crossroads. Lohan is the 1st city that can be seen to the south. Kongol's Dragoon only has three magical attacks instead of the usual four of the others. In addition to this, his dragoon addition can only hit a maximum of 4 times unlike the usual 5 other characters. Story Kongol is the sole known survivor of the Giganto, the 97th race from Soa's Divine Tree. He once had an older brother, Indora, who was a very powerful Giganto, the most powerful as claimed by Kongol. The rest of his kind was slain by humans for fearing their size and power. However, about 20 years ago, he was saved by Doel, the new King of Serdio. Under Doel's leadership and Ideals for the perfect Utopia, Kongol became a tough and strong warrior, capable of breaking through enemy lines in the battlefield. When Dart, Lavitz, and Shana arrive at Hoax they are thrown into an ambush and while defending the town they are challenged by the large warrior. Battle at Hoax During the battle at Hoax, Kongol will take two "stances", one with his axe and one without. When he has his axe out he has only one basic attack. When he switches to his fists the fight can become much harder if the player isn't good at additions. In this stance, Kongol has three attacks: *'Head Rush': Kongol runs at Dart or Lavitz, smashing his arm into their head. *'Head Slam': Kongol grabs both Dart and Lavitz and smashes their heads together, then throws them up in the air and bashes them against the wall. *'Counter': If the player miss one attack during the addition, Kongol will immediately stop the addition and begin wailling on the character before tossing them back. The player have no choice in how the party is set up in this fight and is forced to use only Dart and Lavitz. The first part of the fight is fairly simple. Keep attacking Kongol until he puts away his axe. When he does get ready to take damage. Kongol will immediately use his head slam attack causing a good bit of damage. From here on out the player needs to be nailing those additions right on the nose or Kongol will bring the pain. If the player has no problems with the additions, he/she will only need to heal or guard occasionally before the fight is over. On the other hand, if the player isn't to good at them he/she might end up taking a lot of hits. For some it would be best just to have Dart attack while Lavitz heals because he has the harder additions or vice versa. What ever the player decide just take time to heal as necessary and he/she will be able to put this fight behind him-/herself. Once Kongol is beaten, a sequence will play and Dart will gain access to his dragoon spirit. "Giganto don't die! Giganto will pay you back!!" Battle at Black Castle Kongol encounters the heroes once again in Black Castle right before fighting Emperor Doel. This time, he has a new set of Giganto armor and few new moves, his armor is similar to that of his brother, Indora. *'Claw Attack': Kongol picks one target and slashes them with his claw. *'Wall Crash': A wall arises behind one of the heroes and Kongol pins them to the wall with his claw. He then begins to wail on them and finally punch him/her through the wall. *'Magic Barrier': Kongol summons a magic barrier that repels magical attacks. *'Counter': If the player misses one attack during the addition, Kongol will immediately stop the addition and begin walling on the character before tossing them back. This time the player has the chance to get ready before the fight so pick the characters that have the most damaging additions with the least combos so the players don't get hit with his counter attack. Besides the greater amount of health and a few new moves, the fight is pretty much the same. Keep attacking and heal as necessary. If the player casts offensive magic in Dragoon form Kongol will summon a magic barrier. Once it goes up, the player won't be able to use magic-based attacks so he/she will be force to stick with the D-attack until the hero drops out of it. When Kongol goes down the player will be able to battle Doel. Note: Don't forget to get the chest right outside his door that holds the repeat item Material Shield. Home of Gigantos Gehrich and Mappi are defeated, but a stone pillar damaged in the fight begins to fall. Kongol rushes forward and stops it crushing the group. "You enemy no more...Whether you can be leader, Kongol will watch to the end." Kongol joins the party. Gallery 2wdn2af.jpg|Kongol Concept Art Meru_kongol_escape.png|Meru and Kongol fleeing the Moon 1033649034 uresKongol.jpg|Character information page Kongol uses Axe.png|Kongol uses Axe on Lavitz Kongol uses Addition Counter.png|Kongol uses Addition Counter on Dart Kongol uses Lariat.png|Kongol uses Lariat on Lavitz Kongol uses Lariat 2.png|Kongol uses Lariat on Lavitz 2 Kongol uses Kongol's Rage.png|Kongol uses Kongol's Rage Kongol uses Kongol's Rage 2.png|Kongol uses Kongol's Rage 2 Kongol punches dart away in victory.png|Kongol punches dart away in victory 28_Pursuit.gif| 29_Inferno.gif| 30_Bone_Crush.gif| Trivia * Kongol's idle pose is the same as Rose's idle pose; however, instead of crossing his arms over his chest, he folds them like a pharaoh in a sarcophagus. * When defending, Kongol holds his axe in front of him, the blade mainly covering his face. * When in Critical Health, Kongol leans forward while slightly slouching and holds his stomach with his left arm and hand. * When Dispirited, Kongol slouches forward and slightly to the left with his knees slightly bent. * Kongol is the only character able to obtain his Dragoon Spirit before the story dictates it. You can actually obtain it before Meru gets her spirit if you get it as soon as Kongol joins the party. * When Kongol joins the party, go to Donau and talk to Mr. Pelpee in the bar to get the hint where to find his spirit. * Kongol's Dragoon spirit is the only that is available for purchase. * If you get the Dragoon Spirit for Kongol by buying it, he is the only one to be recognized by a Dragoon Spirit without having killed the previous owner or inheriting it. * In the FMV where the Dragoons escape from the Moon, he carries Meru and destroys a rock that blocks their flight. * Kongol has some resemblance to Zeed from Fist of the North Star. Category:Boss Category:Gigantos Category:Dragoons Category:Kongol Category:Playable characters Category:Hoax Category:Black Castle Category:Home of Gigantos Category:Earth Element